koeifandomcom-20200223-history
CHEAT DANCER
CHEAT DANCER is an image song performed by the idol unit X.I.P. (Kyoya Date, Kento Fuwa, and Toru Kanzaki) in Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆. Released in March 14, 2013, it stars Kyoya as the main singer. Credits :Lyrics: Masanori Oouchi :Composition: Shouichirou Hirata Lyrics Kanji= :お前が欲しくて :愛して欲しくて :キスして欲しくて :俺はイカれそう :大人でもなくて :少女でもなくて :女神でもなくて :俺は夢中さ :空っぽの部屋 :お前が欲しい :荒っぽい俺 :奪いたい :黒いリズムでお前をとりこに :踊れ　踊れ :夜（よる）があきれるまで :狂え　狂え :恋に落ちるまで :踊れ　踊れ :情熱果てるまで :狂え　狂え :事件になるまで :お前の汗に　肌に　嘘に :俺は「踊らされて」いる　CHEAT DANCER :心が乱（みだ）れて :お前と乱れて :鼓動が乱れて :俺はイッちゃいそう :純情じゃなくて :愛情じゃなくて :薄情じゃなくて :根性なしさ :チャラっぽい服 :脱ぎ捨ててやる :ガキっぽい俺 :無茶したい :腰のリズムで悪魔を味方に :踊れ　踊れ :理性をなくすまで :狂え　狂え :声がかれるまで :踊れ　踊れ :全て忘れるまで :狂え　狂え :愛が朽（く）ちるまで :お前の口に　胸に　罠に :男は手のひらの上　CHEAT DANCER :空っぽの部屋 :お前が欲しい :荒っぽい俺 :奪いたい :黒いリズムでお前をとりこに :踊れ　踊れ :夜（よる）があきれるまで :狂え　狂え :恋に落ちるまで :踊れ　踊れ :情熱果てるまで :狂え　狂え :事件になるまで :踊れ　踊れ :理性をなくすまで :狂え　狂え :声がかれるまで :踊れ　踊れ :全て忘れるまで :狂え　狂え :愛が朽（く）ちるまで :お前の口に　胸に　罠に :男は手のひらの上　CHEAT DANCER |-|Romaji= :omae ga hoshikute :aishite hoshikute :kisushite hoshikute :ore wa ika resou :otona demonakute :shoujo demonakute :megami demonakute :ore wa muchuu sa :karappo no heya :omae ga hoshii :arappoi ore :ubaitai :kuroi rizumu de omae wo toriko ni :odore odore :yoru ga akireru made :kurue kurue :koiniochiru made :odore odore :jounetsu hateru made :kurue kurue :jiken ni naru made :omae no ase ni hada ni uso ni :ore wa 「odora sa rete」 iru CHEAT DANCER :kokoro ga midarete :omae to midarete :kodou ga midarete :ore wa itchai sou :junjou janakute :aijou janakute :hakujou janakute :konjou nashi sa :charappoi fuku :nugisutete yaru :gakippoi ore :mucha shitai :koshi no rizumu de akuma wo mikata ni :odore odore :risei wo nakusu made :kurue kurue :koe ga kareru made :odore odore :subete wasureru made :kurue kurue :ai ga kuchiru made :omae no kuchi ni mune ni wana ni :otoko wa tenohira no ue CHEAT DANCER :karappo no heya :omae ga hoshii :arappoi ore :ubaitai :kuroi rizumu de omae wo toriko ni :odore odore :yoru ga akireru made :kurue kurue :koiniochiru made :odore odore :jounetsu hateru made :kurue kurue :jiken ni naru made :odore odore :risei wo nakusu made :kurue kurue :koe ga kareru made :odore odore :subete wasureru made :kurue kurue :ai ga kuchiru made :omae no kuchi ni mune ni wana ni :otoko wa tenohira no ue CHEAT DANCER |-|English Translation= :'Cos I want you :'Cos I want your love :'Cos I want your kiss :I've become crazy :You aren't an adult :You aren't a young girl :You aren't a goddess :In my dream :In an empty room :I want you :By force, :I want to snatch you away :With the dark rhythm, you've turned to be a slave :Dance dance :Until the night becomes disgusted :Get crazy, get crazy :Until you fall in love :Dance dance :Until passion dies out :Get crazy, get crazy :Until you get trouble :For your sweat, your skin, your lies :I'm being danced, CHEAT DANCER :'Cos my mind has been disturbed :'Cos it's been disturbed with you :'Cos my heartbeats have been disturbed :I'm getting there :'Cos I'm not naive :'Cos my feeling isn't love :'Cos I'm not a heart-less guy :I don't have the guts :A so-called playboy outfit :I'll throw it off for you :A so-called brat like me :wants to be ridiculous :With the rhythm of the hips, the devils have become allies :Dance dance :Until you lose control :Get crazy, get crazy :Until you lose your voice :Dance dance :Until you forget everything :Get crazy, get crazy :Until your love becomes rotten :For your mouth, your chest, your trap :A man's been in a palm of your hand, CHEAT DANCER :In an empty room :I want you :By force, :I want to snatch you away :With the dark rhythm, you've turned to be a slave :Dance dance :Until the night becomes disgusted :Get crazy, get crazy :Until you fall in love :Dance dance :Until passion dies out :Get crazy, get crazy :Until you get trouble :Dance dance :Until you lose control :Get crazy, get crazy :Until you lose your voice :Dance dance :Until you forget everything :Get crazy, get crazy :Until your love becomes rotten :For your mouth, your chest, your trap :A man's been in a palm of your hand, CHEAT DANCER External Links *Official music video Category:Songs